


Watch Me Cry

by MikeyWayUnicorn



Category: Fall Out Boy, Paramore
Genre: Monumentour (2014), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyWayUnicorn/pseuds/MikeyWayUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Monumentour, and Hayley is ready for the best 5 months of her life. Until she sees Patrick's act. He is really rude and aggressive to her. He yells at her all the time, and is controlling of everything she does. She tells the others, but no one believes her. Then one day, everyone in the band (including her band) is against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me Cry

Hayley's POV: Today was the first day of Monumentour, and I was so freaking excited!!!! Me and the guys were heading to practice. Wooh, this was a rush! I hadn't seen Patrick in a while, so I couldn't wait to meet him again. He was really cool and nice, so he just sen't good vibes all around the people around him. And I wanted to see Pete as well. One, he is also cool, and when he makes fun of Patrick I can't help but laugh. I was never too close with Joe or Andy, so I had a good chance to meet them. At Practice: "Start with Still Into You" said a voice through a megaphone. I stood by the mic, a big nice smile on my face, and I nodded. Taylor gave a one, two, three with his fingers and we started. Fall Out Boy wasn't here yet, so I was still waiting for the fun. I began after I heard my que "Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together" I sang, grinning at Jeremy. He grinned back, and I continued. "I need the other one to hold you, make you feel, make you feel better" I went on, looking into the empty arena, imagining it filled with people, all watching her in amazement. I continued to sing, then I hit the pre-chorus. "And after all this time, I'm still into you". I then saw the boys walk through the door, wearing black and holding Starbucks cups. I wanted to go up and say hey, but I had to finish the song. "I should be over all the butterflies, I'm into you, I'm into you" I sang, watching Patrick. I saw them walk backstage. When the song ended, I saw Patrick by the side of the stage, watching me. I smiled at him, and he just rolled his eyes, annoyingly. Was he okay? "Did you like that?" I asked, unsure what to say. He walked up and got really close to me. "Is that what you call music?" he asked, slightly angry. I stayed quiet. "Well, I didn't like it!!!" he shouted, pushing me back, harshly. I stumbled to the ground. "From now on, this is my tour, and things will be done MY WAY!" he barked. A slight tear fell from my eye. He devilishly grinned, and walked away. Jeremy walked up. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, blinking back my tear. After a long practice, I went backstage, and sat next to Jeremy. "Sorry about what happened out there" he whispered. "No, I'm fine" I masked my tear. I could here Patrick singing Dance Dance on stage, like that even helped. "Do you want to cancel anything?" Jeremy asked. "I'll think" I answered. He got up off of the couch, and ran somewhere else. I layed my body on the couch, in a sleeping position. What happened to Patrick? What got into him? I told him not to go solo! My mind fell blank, and my eyes began to close. I was soon asleep, and the band walked in. I felt my body slam against the cold floor, and I slowly opened my eyes. Patrick. My face was down to the ground, and he put his foot on my back, bent over, and whispered in my ear. "Stop it right now" he demanded, and yanked harshly on my hair. When he moved his foot, I slowly got up. I walked away, wiping my tears, and he stood watching. I sniffled loudly, and I heard him say "Don't be such a fucking baby" I hopped onto the bus, got in my bunk, and cried myself to sleep again.


End file.
